Crash
by CyberXIII
Summary: Lan and Mega Man.exe must face their most dangerous foe yet: A vicious emperor with dreams of genocide. Can they stop this monster from wiping out the human race before it's too late? And what is the story behind the mysterious Ciel? DISCONTINUED, WILL BE TAKEN DOWN SOON DUE TO HOUSECLEANING
1. Resistance, part 1

Crash

By CyberXIII

Chapter 1-Resistance, part 1

Hi, I'm CyberXIII. I've had this fic idea rattling around in my head for some time now, and finally decided to write it, now that I have some spare time.

Please enjoy. Oh, and this is my first fic, so be nice. Flames will be fed to the fire-element NetNavis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the bowels of the Undernet, a small group of 10 Navis ran for their lives. 9 of them wore similar green uniforms, like those of a military unit. Some wore forest green berets, while others wore

white helmets with visors. All 9 were traveling heavily armed with Flash Bomb 3 flashbang grenades, as well as plasma shot pistols. The tenth appeared to be a more humanoid blue-eyed blonde

female Navi, with a pink outfit, and a pink helmet. All were exhausted from their flight.

Behind them, another unit sped after them in hot pursuit. The distance was wide, but the gap was closing fast. This second group was comprised entirely of blue-armored, cycloptic Navis, identical in

nearly every way save for the numbers on their backs. Eyes glowing red, the android-like Navis moved silently and as coordinated as a pack of wolves.

The foremost of the red-eyed pursuers raised their right arms. Where the forearms and hands should have been, instead the Navis had plasma rifles. The Pantheons raised their arms, took aim,

opened fire. The 3-shot plasma barrages immediately struck down two rearmost green-uniformed Navis. One Navi was hit in the back of the head and went down almost immediately. The other was hit

in the leg, severing the appendage, and he fellnext to the pink-outfitted Navi.

She turned and shouted, "Milan! Douglas!"

Douglas was already dead; his body crumbled into data fragments and vanished. Milan, propping himself up against a nearby rock, turned his head to the pink Navi and shouted, "Go on without me,

Ciel! We'll take down as many Pantheons as we can!" He reached down, lifted his pistol from its holster, and started firing at the Pantheons behind them. The orange plasma projectiles hit home; two

Pantheons were both hit in the eye and fell, while the others slowed to a near halt. His comrades in arms followed suit, and a firefight ensued as both units ran for cover behind RockCubes scattered

throughout the area. One Resistance member was too slow, and was shot in the back. She fell, dead.

Ciel hesitated as she watched her friends suffer. "But…I can't just leave you! The Pantheons will kill you, and if they don't the Golem will!"

Milan glared at her as the rest of their unit shooting back at the Pantheon squad. Two more Navis fell, shot through the chest by the Pantheons.

"Ciel, you're more important than me, or any other Resistance member. You've got to get to Scilab and warn the humans- "

BOOM.

* * *

With a crash, a huge, monstrous creature landed behind the Pantheon unit. It looked similar to a mechanical statue. (1) The humanoid behemoth slowly rose to its full height, hovering on two large boosters systems underneath where the legs on a human would be.

Milan looked up in shock. Ciel stared at it, and said softly, "The Golem…"

* * *

The Golem opened its mouth, revealing a laser cannon. The cannon began to form rings in the air in front of it as it began to charge. The two Resistance members closest to it bravely fired

plasma bullets at the monster, but only succeeded in its gaining its attention. It aimed the cannon at them, and opened fire, incinerating them both in a blaze of harsh green light.

Milan pulled out a Flash Bomb 3. He turned to Ciel, and shouted over the noise, "Get going, we'll take care of them!"

Ciel's eyes watered slightly, but she nodded, and ran for the exit to the Beach Area. She escaped just as the bomb went off, blinding the Pantheons temporarily. They screamed and clutched at their

eyes as the few remaining Resistance members, including Milan, opened fire. The Pantheons recovered quickly, however, and moved out of the way as the Golem opened a booster on its back, jetting

forward after the girl. It disappeared into the same exit portal she had escaped through.

* * *

The battle was over. All the Resistance members were dead with the exception of Milan, who had managed to survive losing an arm in addition to his leg, and a soldier named Colbor, who had run out

of ammo and had been pinned. The other soldiers were all dead and deleted.

Milan glared at the Pantheons, fists clenched, and spat defiantly, "Do your worst, you bastards!"

Colbor was about to add his own two cents, but he and Milan were swiftly beaten into unconsciousness by two particular Pantheons. Unlike their brethren in the unit, who were all Hunters, these two

were Pantheon Guardians, designed for close range combat, with more durable armor and electric nightsticks in place of rifles. These two Pantheons immediately lifted their victims onto their shoulders.

One Pantheon, labeled 1776, lifted its left arm, and activated its wrist communicator.

A gravelly voice spoke. "Well, how did the mission go?"

"She got away, sir."

An angry voice shouted back over the receiver, "YOU LET HER GET TO THE SURFACE!?"

The Pantheon flinched as if it had been struck, and managed to respond, "Y-Yes, sir. One of those Resistance idiots let off a Flash Bomb 3. We couldn't see-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! " The voice's owner took a breath, and spoke in a more measured tone.

"What about the Golem?"

"It's still in pursuit. We have two prisoners from the Resistance. What should we do with them?"

The speaker on the other end of the line said, "Bring them back to the Execution chamber. We'll judge them later."

The Pantheon paused, and then replied, "Yes sir."

"If the Golem fails, we may have to use them as bait."

"Understood. "

The leader of the group spoke back into his communicator.

"Reporting back to NA server. Passcode: 323."

A different, prerecorded voice responded. "Acknowledged. Opening gate 323."

The Pantheons and their victims dematerialized into their component data fragments and were swiftly transported from the Undernet back to their home server.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel had made it out of the Undernet portal. She sank to her knees, gasping for breath, and sighed. After her brief rest, she stood back up and turned to a nearby sign.

"ACDC Network!? I was supposed to get to the gate that led to Scilab!"

She sniffled…all those Navis that had sacrificed themselves to help her get this far…and they had gone the wrong way….

Ciel was about to scream in frustration and sorrow when she heard a grunt behind her. She turned around to see the Golem's head emerging from the portal behind her.

Rather than just stand there and scream in terror like a classic damsel in distress, Ciel ran for it. The Golem was having more than a little difficulty getting out of the portal, as it had been designed to carry smaller Navis, and not humanoid tanks. Ciel soon left her pursuer behind, but unbeknownst to her, it had a lock on her specific data signature…

The Golem would find her again.

* * *

Ciel had run straight into the main city, where she hoped to get lost in the crowd of Navis in the square. She was looking for a sign that pointed to Scilab, but wasn't paying close attention to her surroundings...

"I only hope I can get there before that thing gets me-OOF!"

Ciel had rounded a corner on the sidewalk and crashed straight into another Navi. The both of them landed in a heap.

She sat up rubbing her head. The other Navi groaned and stood, before offering a hand to her and helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

She stared into a pair of the kindest green eyes she had ever seen. The Navi in front of her was short, with a blue bodysuit, helmet and backpack, with white highlights. She smiled despite herself.

"Yes. Thank you, mister…?"

Now it was his turn to smile. "Mega Man."

* * *

And there's the first chapter in this story. I hope this idea pans out the way I've planned it.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Rather than attempt to bore my readers with a description of the various monstrous enemies, I'm going to link you to pictures. Make sure to take the spaces out.

(1) The Golem: http://megam /w iki/File:G

(2) The Pantheon Hunter: http://mega man.w /wiki/F ile:Panthe onHu

(3) Ciel: ht tp://meg


	2. Resistance, part 2

Chapter 2- Resistance, part 2

Mega Man helped the girl to her feet. He couldn't help but notice that this new girl was an oddly designed Navi, almost human in appearance. He had jacked in earlier to pick up some new chips for Lan when he had run into her, literally She dusted herself off, then said, "I do apologize, but I really need to get to Scilab."

The blue Navi looked at her, puzzled. "Why?"

"I can't tell you, but it's important. Do you know which way it is?"

Mega Man was about to point her in the right direction, but further conversation was forestalled when a crowd of Navis nearly trampled the both of them.

Mega Man looked around, then grabbed the nearest one and asked, "What's going on?"

The panicking Navi, an orange generic-type, shouted back, "It's a monster! A program the size of a monster! Jack Out while you can!"

Mega Man held a hand to the side of his helmet. "Lan, you heard that?"

"Yeah, I heard. Ready to fight?"

"Of course."

Ciel stared at the little Navi in shock. "You're not going to fight that thing, are you?"

Mega Man turned and grinned at her. "Of course."

"But-AH!"

Before she could regale him with horror stories of how the Golems crushed any and all opposition, a massive hand shot out and seized Ciel, lifting her off the ground. The hand retracted on a cable back to its owner.

The Golem stared at her and spoke in a tinny, prerecorded voice. "Ciel of the Resistance. You are wanted for crimes against the great nation of Neo Arcadia. Come quietly and you will not be harmed-"

"MEGA BUSTER!"

A blue plasma blast shot forward and blasted the monster right in the face. It grunted, hovering unsteadily for a moment, before regaining its balance. It glared at its tiny adversary.

"Cease and desist, or be deleted."

"AS IF!" Mega Man ran as the Golem attempted to smash him with its right hand. Ciel tried to pull herself free, but it was no use; the Golem's grip was too strong. Mega Man circled his opponent and squeezed off a few more shots, but the Golem's armor was far too tough for the buster shots to penetrate. Mega Man dodged to the left to avoid the Golem's mighty laser.

The Golem decided to cut down on its enemy's running room, and aimed its cannon upwards. The program launched several green balls into the sky, which reshaped themselves into Rockcubes. The boulders dropped onto Mega Man. He had to run for it, with several boulders nearly smashing him flat.

* * *

In the real world, Lan sat at his computer, watching Mega Man fight the monster and sending chips to help out. Surprisingly, Lan had been working on his homework, and gotten it finished for once before going to goof off on the Net. He and Mega Man had decided to buy some new Battle Chips when that female Navi, Ciel, had run into Mega Man and this whole mess started. Lan sent his Navi a few Cannon chips, but long-range attacks did little to nothing to the Golem. Its laser nearly roasted Mega Man again, when Lan had an idea.

"Lan, the buster's not enough to kill this thing!"

"Let's try a sword, then."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Lan selected three chips: Sword, WideSword, and LongSword.

"Let's see if this'll stop that thing."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Net, Mega Man acrobatically jumped over the Golem's lumbering swipes and blasts, but the Blue Bomber was getting exhausted. The monster opened its mouth, about to fire one last

time and eradicate this pesky insect once and for all…

"Mega Man! PROGRAM ADVANCE!"

"Right!"

Lan slotted in all three chips: "SWORD! WIDESWORD! LONGSWORD! PROGRAM ADVANCE: LIFESWORD!"

Mega Man immediately raised his left hand, and transformed it into a massive sword. The blue navi jumped, raised the blade over his head, and descended towards the Golem as the program fired its

laser. The blast missed, and Mega Man descended towards the Golem.

"EAT THIS!"

With a furious swing, Mega Man struck the thing's head off.

The Golem paused for a moment, hovering in place, before its head slid off of its shoulders and struck the ground with a crash. The monster's body immediately began to fragment as its data lost cohesion and broke apart into thousands of particles, vanishing forever.

* * *

How do you like my first action scene?


End file.
